My Little Foster Sister
by Tengu Queen
Summary: A young girl is abandoned, and the Yugioh gang finds her. Fast forward, she is now officially a Moto. Mokuba invites everyone to his birthday week in the Caribbian. What will happen when the new Moto decides to play matchmaker? Humor and Fluff coming soon
1. Meeting Cara

  
  
"Tea! How much longer until we reach this 'great spot' o' yours?!" Joey whined.  
  
"Not much further you big whiner," Tea said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey! You try carrying all this stuff," Joey said, motioning to the huge mountain of stuff on his back.  
  
"It's not my fault that you and Tristan just had to pack thirty boxes of pizza for this one weekend out here," Tea said.  
  
Tristan and Joey sweat-dropped.  
  
"Hey! Pizza is VERY important for your information!" Tristan said.  
  
"YEAH!" Joey said, backing his friend up.  
  
Now it was Tea, Yugi, and Duke's turn to sweat-drop. Serenity simply shook her head and smiled. Tea then shook her head and continued up the forest path.  
  
A few minutes later, the group burst into a clearing. It was beautiful! Lush green grass carpeted the area, and small white flowers dotted the greenness, plus, there was a great view. The trees cleared to show a beautiful view of mount Fuji. (A/N: Uh, can they see mount Fuji from Domino? Heck, is Domino even in Japan? ::Is obviously new to Yu-Gi-Oh:: Well, if they can't, or it isn't, just pretend that they can see a big mountain k?)  
  
"It's beautiful!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"I knew you would like it," Tea said smiling.  
  
Duke suddenly turned towards back towards the forest with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Huh? What is it Duke?" Yugi asked, looking at the black haired boy.  
  
"I thought I heard something," Duke said, and started to walk towards the forest.  
  
Curious, all the others dumped their stuff in the clearing, and followed the boy.  
  
Duke made his way through the trees, and the rest of the group started to hear what he was talking about. It was very quiet, but it was there. It sounded like...crying?  
  
As they went deeper into the forest, the crying got louder, until they came to a tree and the crying suddenly stopped. They all looked around, but couldn't see anyone. Then Yugi spotted a small hole at the bottom of the tree. It really was very small, but Yugi thought he, with his small body, could probably fit through. Getting on his hands and knees, the small boy crawled through the hole, and looked around.  
  
The room beyond the hole was actually pretty large. It was about five feet by five feet. In the middle of the space however, was a small girl with her head resting on her knees.  
  
"Hello there," Yugi said.  
  
The girl quickly looked up, giving Yugi a clear view of her face. She had short, straight black hair that reached just past her shoulders, bloodshot gray eyes, and her pale face had tearstains on it. She looked American.  
  
"W-who are you?" she asked in a fearful voice.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you," Yugi said in a soft, kind voice. He reached a hand out to her, but she scooted away from it. "My name's Yugi."  
  
She looked at his hand with wary eyes.  
  
"W-why is y-you here?"  
  
"I'm here because I heard you crying," Yugi said. He stretched out his hand even more, trying to reach the girl, but again, she scooted away. "I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked angrily. All fear had vanished from her eyes and face, and suddenly she had anger, suspicion, and sadness in her voice.  
  
"Well, I guess you have a point there," Yugi said, dropping his hand.  
  
"Hey Yugi! Who's in there?" Tea's voice asked from outside.  
  
The girl scooted even further away from Yugi, and the hole leading to the outside.  
  
"It's a girl!" Yugi shouted back.  
  
"A girl?" Joey asked. "Who is she?"  
  
Yugi turned back to the girl and said, "That's a good question. What's your name?"  
  
The girl looked at him for a moment, trying to decide whether to tell him or not, before eventually saying, "Cara."  
  
"She says her name's Cara," Yugi shouted to the outside. Turning back to her, she saw the distrust in her eyes. "Why don't you come on out. Don't worry, my friends won't hurt you."  
  
"And why should I trust you?" Cara asked.  
  
"Because if you don't you're gonna stay in here," Yugi said, "and I don't think you want to stay here do you?"  
  
Cara shook her head, and Yugi crawled out the hole into the open. Taking Joey's hand, he got up, and looked back. Cara slowly crawled out of the opening, dragging something behind her. When the girl got out Yugi saw it was a dark blue backpack. The young girl stood up, and they all got a chance to see her clothes.  
  
She was wearing jeans that were so ripped, stained, and faded to know what color they originally were, and a turtleneck sweater that was in the same condition. Cara's face was so covered in dirt, grime, and tears stains that Yugi couldn't tell how old she was, but he knew she couldn't be that old, since she was a quarter of an inch sorter then him. Yugi then spotted a piece of green fabric that was wrapped around the girl's upper arm. It was seeping blood.  
  
"What happened?" he asked her. Cara quickly looked at her arm.  
  
"Tripped and fell into a tree that had a broken branch stub," she said. "The points went into my arm, and when I pulled my arm off I had this gash."  
  
"When did it happen?" Tea asked.  
  
"Just this morning."  
  
Serenity walked towards the girl, but Cara backed away from her.  
  
"Listen, I just want to take a look at that wound ok?" Serenity asked, smiling kindly.  
  
Cara looked at her for a moment, then looked into her eyes, before walking towards the teen and stretched out her arm. Serenity untied the make-shirt bandage, and Cara winced slightly.  
  
They all gasped at the wound, a large bloody gash on her arm.  
  
"We need to take care of this," Serenity said quickly. "Come with me."  
  
Serenity walked towards the clearing, and Cara followed her. The rest of the gang walked at a slower pace after her.  
  
Joey's sister went to one of the packs, and pulled out bandages, white bottles filled with iodine, some cloths, and a water canteen.  
  
"Sit down next to me," the young teen told Cara.  
  
The small girl complied, and Serenity looked at the arm for a minute before saying, "This would be easier if you took off that sweater, I have an extra t-shirt if you need it.  
  
"S'okay, I got it," Cara said, and pulled off the sweater, to reveal a plain green t-shirt beneath it, with a large rip along the bottom, probably the donator for the makeshift bandage.  
  
Serenity quickly took one of the clothes, poured some water from the canteen on it, and started to wash the wound. Cara winced as she did this, but didn't make a sound. Once all the blood was cleaned away, they all found that it wasn't as bad as they first thought. Serenity then looked up at Cara.  
  
"This is gonna hurt a little bit okay?"  
  
Cara nodded in reply, and clenched her teeth. Serenity poured some iodine on another cloth, and gently washed the wound with that as well. Cara hissed slightly, but that was all. After that was done, Serenity wrapped it all up in nice clean bandages, and it was all finished.  
  
"Thanks," Cara said, putting back on that awful sweater.  
  
"No problem," Serenity replied, smiling.  
  
"Now, why are you out here all by yourself?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yeah, did you get lost or something?" Tea asked.  
  
Tears came to Cara's eyes, and she broke down crying again. Serenity wrapped her arms around the girl, and pulled her into an embrace. All the rest looked just plain confused.  
  
"T-they left me here!" Cara said through sobs. "They just pushed me out of the car and left me!"  
  
"Who did?" Serenity asked in a comforting tone.  
  
"Mom and dad," Cara said, burying her face into the young woman's shoulder.  
  
"They abandoned you?!" Tea asked, outraged.  
  
Another sob came from the young girl in Serenity's arms, as did a nodding motion. Serenity just hugged the girl closer. After a few more moments, Cara's sobs subsided, and she pulled away from Serenity, wiping her face with the back of her hand.  
  
"Do you know where your house is?" Yugi asked. "Maybe this was all just a mistake or something."  
  
Cara nodded, and stood up.  
  
"If you can get me out of this forest I can go home and see if they really meant to abandon me," she said. They all nodded, and packed up all their stuff. Cara's stomach then gave a large growl.  
  
Joey smiled, and reached into his pack, producing a large slice of pizza, and handed it to the girl.  
  
"Here ya go," he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks," Cara said, and took the pizza. She ate it five seconds flat.  
  
"Wow, you must be really hungry," Tea asked, as Joey handed the girl another piece of pizza.  
  
"It's been a day and a half since I last ate," Cara said, wolfing down the new piece of pizza.  
  
"A day and a half?!" Joey and Tristan cried at the same time with a look of horror on their faces.  
  
"HERE!" Joey said, shoving four more slices of pizza into the young girl's hands. "You must be starving to death!"  
  
"Actually, I'm alright, but thanks anyways!" Cara said, and shoved the new pieces of pizza into her mouth, eating them all in ten seconds flat. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. "Alright, so I eat a little fast."  
  
"A little?!" Tristan cried. "You may have just broken Joey's record!"  
  
"What?!" Joey cried. "She wasn't that fast! No one's faster then me!"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure Joey," Duke said. "She ate those pizza pieces pretty fast."  
  
Joey, Duke, and Tristan then started to argue about it, and Cara sweat- dropped. Just what kind of group had she fallen into here?  
  
"Don't mind them," Tea said. "They're just weird. Men..."  
  
"Hey!" Yugi cried.  
  
"I didn't mean you Yugi!" Tea said quickly. "You're an exception."  
  
Cara smiled, the first time she had smiled since her parents dumped her here one and a half days ago. This was going to be a fun trip... 


	2. FOR SALE

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction?

An hour later, somewhere in Domino

Cara stared at the sign in front of her house. It read:

FOR SALE

For sale? But, her parents couldn't of just left her hear could they? Why? Why did they leave her? They had enough money to support them all, Cara didn't remember being a brat or a crybaby, and she didn't get into fights WHY DID THEY LEAVE?!

Cara felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Yugi looking at her with kind sympathy in his eyes. Looking at the rest of the group, she saw that they all too had that look. It was too much; Cara turned and ran, ignoring the shouts from the group behind her.

When she finally stopped, she was in the middle of a busy sidewalk, and she just broke down and cried. People didn't even stop to ask her what was wrong, they just walked right on past her. Cara then felt small arms envelop her in a hug.

Not caring who it was, Cara turned around and buried her face into the person's shoulder.

Yugi's POV

I hugged Cara tighter as she sobbed into my shoulder. Poor girl, she's probably really confused and scared. How could anyone just abandon their own daughter?

_It's horrible that they would just leave her here, _Yami suddenly said.

**_Yes, it is, she must be so scared, I know I would be if I was left alone in a world without anyone, _**I said.

_Maybe she's not alone, _Yami suggested. _Maybe she has some friends here that will take care of her._

**_I'll ask her once she's stopped crying, _**I said. **_Right now I think she just needs to be comforted._**

You're probably right. But maybe we should get into a more secluded spot, we are blocking everyone.

I looked around and found that Yami was right. People were having a heck of a time walking around us, and pretty soon we would probably get trampled.

"Cara? I'm sorry, but we have to move," I said. Cara didn't reply. "Cara?"

I looked at Cara's face, and saw she had fainted. Joey kneeled down and gathered the girl into his arms, before lifting her up. Tristan helped me up, and we all started to walk towards grandpa's game shop.

Back to normal POV

Later, in Grandpa Moto's game shop

Cara slowly opened her eyes, and looked around, wondering where she was, and why she had been asleep. Everything then hit her like a ton of bricks. Her parents pushing her out of the car, the for sale sign, the loneliness… Tears came unbidden to the girl's eyes, but she wiped them away angrily. She would cry later, right now she wanted to know where she was.

Sitting up, the girl looked around the room she was in. The walls were a dark blue color, with white trim around the white doorway, and around the single window. Posters of famous duelists were taped up in various places, as were posters of upcoming tournaments and such. The bed she was in had white sheets and a dark blue comforter, and was really very soft. There was a small, wooden bookcase on the other side of the room, filled with books, comic books, and notebooks; there was a desk next to the desk, that had various things spread across it's top: Homework, lists of dueling cards, drawings, etc. On the wall next to the door, there was a white dresser that had a mirror on top of it. That was basically it though.

Sliding out of the bed, that she was in the same clothes, and casting a brief look in the mirror, she saw that she was still dirty too. Casting a look back at the white sheets, she saw that they had lots of dirt on them. She'd have to apologize for that when she found someone…

Walking to the white door, she opened it, and looked outside. There was a long, empty hallway that was bare except for a few doors, and a couple pieces of art. Cara then heard voices down the hall, and started to walk towards them.

"They just left her?" an old man's voice asked, bewildered.

"Yeah grandpa, they left her in the forest," Yugi's voice said.

Pushing away the feelings of sadness that flooded her, Cara walked into the room the voices were coming from. Eight heads turned her way. Six she recognized as Yugi, Duke, Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Serenity. The other two she didn't know. One of them was an old man, with hair that was styled a lot like Yugi's, but was gray, and had an orange cap over it. He had wise violet eyes, and a comforting aura. The other person was a boy that looked fifteen or sixteen, had snow-white hair, pale skin, and deep brown eyes.

"Glad to see your up, Cara," Yugi said, walking over to the girl. Cara nodded, and looked at the two new people. Yugi saw her look, and turned to face them. "Cara, this," he pointed to the old man, "is my grandpa, and this," he pointed to the boy with white hair, "is my friend Bakura. Grandpa, Bakura, this is Cara."

"Nice to meet you Cara," Yugi's grandpa said.

"It's a pleasure," Bakura said in a polite, sort of English sounding voice, stretching out his hand. Cara shook it, and then her hand dropped back to her side.

"Sorry about the sheets," she said. "They're covered in dirt now."

Yugi waved it off, "Oh it's alright. I was gonna wash them today anyways."

There was silence for a few moments, before Yugi's grandpa stood up.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up," he said, "it must be painful for you, but do you know anyone that could take you in? Friends? Relatives?"

Pain flashed across Cara's face, but she was surprised to find it was less. It was like being around these people was lessening the pain. Cara lowered her head.

"No, not really," she said. "I never really got to know my parents' friends, I don't have any relatives, and other kids thought I was too weird to be their friend. I really don't have anyone left."

Grandpa Moto pulled a chair up next to him, and motioned for Cara to sit. She did, and sighed. There was silence for a few moments, before a grin appeared on Grandpa Moto's face.

"You could stay with Yugi and I," he said, grin still on his face. Cara looked up at him shocked, as did everyone in the room.

"No, I couldn't, I don't want to cause any more trouble then I already have," Cara said.

"It wouldn't be any trouble," Grandpa Moto said, shaking his head. "In fact, it'd be nice to have some extra help around the game shop, and we have an extra room upstairs that you could stay in."

Yugi started grinning as well, "It'd be great! I could even teach her how to play Duel Monsters!"

"And Dungeon Dice," Duke added.

"That too!" Yugi said.

"Actually, I already know how to play Duel Monsters," Cara said in a bewildered tone, still kind of shocked at what they were offering her. "My deck's in that back pack I had."

"You do? Cool," Yugi said.

"Well, how about it?" Grandpa Moto asked. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"Why are you offering this to me?" Cara asked. "You hardly even know me."

"I know you have a good soul Cara," Yugi said. "Grandpa knows it too, don't you Grandpa?"

The old man nodded.

"I wouldn't have offered this to you if you didn't," Grandpa Moto said.

Cara looked down at the floor for a few moments, thinking. Everyone was waiting expectantly. Then she looked up, tears in her eyes, and a happy smile on her face.

"Nothing would make me happier then to stay here with you!" she cried. Everyone shouted in happiness, and she turned to Grandpa Moto. "Thank you so much Mr. Moto."

"If you're going to live here," Grandpa Moto said, "then you'll have to call me Grandpa."

Cara nodded, her smile even bigger now.

"We'll go to social services in the morning," Grandpa Moto (A/N: I'm gonna call him Grandpa from now on all right? Typing Grandpa Moto is kind of annoying) said. "Till then, why don't you take a shower, Yugi? Do you have some clothes that you could lend Cara?"

"Yeah! By the way Cara, I was wondering," Yugi said, "how old are you?"

"Ten," Cara said.

"Ok, I was just wondering, the dirt kind of hides your age," the young boy said.

Cara suddenly burst out laughing, and in a few moments, everyone else joined in.

After that little laughing spree, Tea looked at the clock.

"Is that the time? I've gotta go Yugi," she said. Walking towards the door, Tea waved goodbye. "See ya later guys!"

"We should all probably get going actually," Bakura said, standing up.

"Yeah," Duke said. He, Tristan, and Bakura headed out the door, waving goodbye.

"Bye Yug," Joey said, and he and Serenity walked out the door after them. Yugi got up, and smiled at Cara.

"Follow me," he said. Cara nodded, stood up, and bowed to Grandpa before following Yugi. He led her down the hallway, and then stopped at one of the doors, opening it, she saw that it was a bathroom that had a shower. "Hold on a minute and I'll get you some clothes to change into."

Cara waited in the hallway, and looked around.

_Wow _she thought. _I get abandoned by my real family one day, and the very same week another great one takes me in!_

Pain struck against her heart again, but it hurt a little less. Just a little mind you. Tears still started to prick her eyes, until she heard footsteps down the hallway. Looking up, she saw Yugi coming towards her, a bright smile on her face. The pain suddenly dulled. Cara smiled at the small boy, and took the clothes he offered her.

"Ok, you can use the shampoo that's in there, and when you're all finished come to my room ok? I'll re-bandage that gash on your arm."

Cara nodded, thanked the boy, and headed to the shower.

After the Shower

Cara looked at herself in the mirror after she had gotten dressed. The clothes Yugi had lent her were a large black t-shirt and pretty baggy pants. Her wet hair fell over her shoulders, and her face was clear of any dirt or grime. It felt good to be clean. You'd be surprised at how dirty you could get by just running through the forest for one and a half days. She then looked at the wound on her arm. The bandage had been removed to she could take a shower, and the wound was now glaring angrily out at her. Strange thing was, though it looked like it would be something that was really painful, it didn't hurt at all.

Opening the door, she walked down the hallway towards Yugi's room, running her hand through her nice, clean hair. Cara knocked on the door, and it opened.

"Come on in," Yugi said. Cara walked in, and noticed that Yugi's bed had been stripped, and it was neatly made with black sheets. Yugi sat down on his bed, and pulled out some bandages, iodine, and a washcloth. He motioned for her to sit down on the bed next to him, and she did. As Yugi cleaned her wound, Cara examined the golden pyramid necklace that he wore. She had noticed it immediately the first time they had met, and found it quite interesting. Her eyes started to examine the eye on the puzzle. It looked like the eye of Horus. Egyptian mythology had been her favorite, so she sometimes spent hours in the library looking up books about it and reading them. Suddenly, she thought that she saw the eye glow for a moment, but it was just for a moment. Without thinking, she reached out her good arm to touch the golden object, and she had a strange feeling, like when you are shocked by kinetic energy, but this was softer.

Yugi was startled when Cara's hand shot out from her side and touched the millennium puzzle, and he leaned backwards a little bit so she couldn't keep her hands on it.

"Where did you get that pyramid necklace?" Cara asked. Yugi slowly went back to cleaning her arm.

"Grandpa gave it to me," he said. "It's actually a puzzle. The blocks had to be all put together, and then it finally made this." He pointed to the pyramid.

"It's amazing," Cara said. She smiled, and let him continue to clean her arm in silence.

_Yugi?_ Yami asked him inside his head.

**_Yes? _**Yugi asked back.

_I wish to meet her. She seems nice enough, and I think we can trust her._

_ **I know how you feel. Somehow I think she'll understand.**_

****_She seems…different._

_ **Yeah, why don't we meld so you can talk to her?**_

****_Sounds like a good idea Yugi._

****"Cara?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah Yugi?" Cara asked.

"There's something I think I should tell you," he said, finally putting a clean white bandage around the wound, and clipping it on.

"What?"

"Well, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Yugi said. He stood up, and let Yami take over.

Cara was surprised by the sudden change in Yugi. The young boy suddenly looked older. He seemed almost two inches taller, he held himself more confidently, and his eyes looked older, and less innocent.

"Yugi?" Cara asked. The boy shook his head.

"No, I am Yami, spirit of the millennium puzzle," he said, in a deep voice, lifting up the puzzle. Yami then sat down next to Cara, and explained the whole thing about him being a Pharaoh five thousand years ago, Yugi finding the puzzle, blah, blah, blah.

There was silence for a few minutes after Yami had finished explaining, and Cara just stared at him. Yami was about to make sure she was still conscious, when she suddenly yelled,

"COOL!"

Yami nearly fell off the bed with the girl's sudden exclamation. His heart had suddenly jumped from normal to hundred beats per second, and he was staring at the girl with shocked eyes.

Cara now had a big grin on her face and excitement in her eyes.

"That's really cool Yami," she said, and then added, "or should I call you Pharaoh Yami?"

A confused look crossed her face.

"Just Yami is fine," the spirit said, righting himself into a sitting position on the bed.

"Ok!" she said cheerfully.

"Why are you so quick to believe me?" Yami asked her curiously.

"Because I'd know if you were lying," Cara said. "And anyways, even if it's not true, it's a great story, and I'll always pick a good story over the truth. It makes life much more interesting."

"Well, I'm not lying," Yami said.

"Never said you were," Cara replied. Yami stared at the girl. She really was different. Most people would probably believe he was lying, just pulling their leg or something, but this girl actually believed him the first time he told her. "So, what now?"

Yami looked at the clock, and saw that it was only five o clock.

"Well, Yugi and I help Yugi's grandfather help to cook dinner in about an hour, but till then, we really don't have anything to do."

"Well, I'd be honored if the great Yugi Moto and the great Pharaoh Yami would look at my cards," Cara said. Yami looked at her with a slightly surprised face. "What, you didn't think I knew about Yugi's reputation? Everyone knows about him. Even people who don't play duel monsters! You guys have really earned world wide recognition."

Yami smiled, and in his head, he asked Yugi, _Well? Should we look at her cards?_

_ **Yep! **_Yugi replied happily.

"All right then, let's take a look," Yami told Cara, and a huge grin broke out on the girl's face.

"Cool!" she cried. "Where's that bag I had?"

"It's right here," Yami said, going over to the door, and lifting up the backpack, which blended in with the walls, camouflaging it.

Kara pulled out her deck, and fanned out her cards. She had lots of good ones, a few rare ones, but her prized possession, was…

"The Sorceress of Light," Cara said proudly, showing off the card. The picture was of a woman with long pure white hair that had a small crystal crown in it, lilac eyes, pale skin, who was wearing a silver armor with a white robe underneath, and had a ivory scepter in her hands, and was in a standing pose over a lake. She had an attack power of 2400, and a defense of 2000. "My rarest and most treasured card."

The small girl hugged the card to her chest, and Yami smiled. It was just like he and Yugi were about the Dark Magician.

"How did you get the card?" Yami asked curiously.

"Well, when a friend of mine was in that Duelist Kingdom tournament, and when he came back from Duelist Kingdom, he said he was giving up dueling. It was just too complex he said. He sold all his cards, except this one. He knew that I was starting to get into Duel Monsters, and he gave it to me, wishing me luck. That was the last time I saw him, about a year ago. Now I feel as though the Sorceress of Light and I have bonded. It's like a part of me now, even though I have only used her once in a duel."

"How many duels have you had?"

"About six, but that's it. Not many kids around me were duelists."

"Well, your connection with The Sorceress of Light is like mine with the Dark Magician," Yami said, pulling out his deck and the fabled card. Yami smiled at the picture. "The Dark Magician and I are bonded. I'll never let go of him."

"You're right, me and the Sorceress of Light _are_ like you and the Dark Magician," Cara said. She held her Sorceress of Light out next to the Dark Magician, and smiled. "I wouldn't give her up for anything."

Yami then looked at the clock. It was five minutes to six.

"Well, Yugi should get down there to help his grandfather cook dinner," Yami said.

"Why can't you help?" Cara asked.

"Well, ah," Yami said, embarrassment evident in his voice, "I've been forbidden to go into the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Because of an incident with that evil machine called a microwave."

Cara felt laughter boiling up inside of her. "What happened?"

Yami suddenly vanished, being replaced by Yugi.

"Well," Yugi said, "I don't know exactly what he did to it, but it blew up. Literally."

Cara burst out laughing, followed by Yugi.

_It's not **that **funny, _Yami's annoyed voice said.

**_Yes it is _**Yugi replied with laughter in his voice.

Once they were done with their giggle fit, the two walked down together.

"Hey Grandpa!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Oh, hello Yugi, come to help me with dinner?" Grandpa asked.

"Yep!"

"Could I help too?" Cara asked.

"Sure," Grandpa said. "There are always ways to help."

After dinner

After helping Yugi wash the dishes, Cara walked up the stairs and down the hallway with Grandpa. He stopped at a door that was right across from Yugi's room, and opened it.

Inside there was a bedroom. It was like a mirrored version of Yugi's room, except instead of dark blue, the walls were white, as was everything else in the room except for the antique, dark wooden desk, the wooden bookcase, and the light brown comforter.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll also pick out some paint and paint your room something other then white," Grandpa said, smiling. Cara smiled back, and nodded. "Well, I think you're all set. You should get to bed in about an hour all right? You must be tired."

"Yeah, I will," Cara. "Thank you, for everything…Grandpa."

Grandpa smiled, and nodded. He then told Cara goodnight, and walked down the hallway to his own room.

Cara sat down on the bed, putting her blue backpack down next to her, and looked around. It was **_really _**white. She then heard someone knock on her door, and called for whomever it was to come in. Yugi walked in, and looked around.

"Wow, I forgot how plain this room was," he said. "I guess we'll have to get some paint tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah," Cara said. "But after we go to the bank so I can make sure that they didn't take my money. If they didn't, then I'll withdraw some and buy myself some new clothes, some paint for this room, and other necessary items."

"Cara, you don't have to pay for all that," Yugi started, but Cara shook her head.

"I have enough money Yugi," she said. "And I'm going to pay for it, if they didn't take it. Though I have a feeling that they didn't."

"Alright then, since it sounds like you can't be persuaded," Yugi sighed.

Cara then let out a large yawn.

"You sound tired, why don't you go ahead and sleep," Yugi said. "Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day."

"Yeah, I'm glad that you guys choose a Friday to find me," Cara said. "Now I won't miss another day of school."

"Well, I see you in the morning Cara," Yugi said, heading out the door. "Sleep tight."

"You too Yugi," Cara said, pulling the covers on her bed back, and lying down. Yugi closed the door, and Cara closed her eyes, almost instantly going to sleep.

A/N: Humor coming next chapter! Promise! Or at least, i think it's humor. I HOPE you do too....


	3. Invitation!

Four Months Later

Seto Kaiba watched as his younger brother's face suddenly broke out into a grin as they neared the old man's game shop. He really didn't want to do this, but it's what Mokuba wanted, so he'd have to deal.

The limousine then drew to a stop, and the younger Kaiba ran to the door, while his brother followed at a more sedate pace. They both walked in then, only to find the shop void of human life.

"Uh, hello?" Mokuba called. "Is anyone here?!"

There was a loud thud from upstairs, followed by a muffled someone saying 'ouch!'

"COMING!!!" a voice cried from upstairs. "BE THERE IN A SECOND!!!"

The soft thuds of someone running upstairs were heard, and then a door opening and closing. Then there were the slightly louder thuds of someone running down the upstairs hallway, and then there was a loud 'thunk', followed by a 'what in the world is that doing there?!'. Finally, the thuds of a person charging down the stairs were heard, and someone emerged from the stairway.

It was a small girl, who looked young, somewhere around ten probably. Her shoulder-blade length black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, still allowing her curved black bangs to frame her face. The girl's gray eyes shown in greeting, and her smile was welcoming. Her clothes consisted of tan shorts, a white tank top, and black flip-flops that had white flowers embossed on the strap.

"How may I help you?" she asked with a nice, not-high-and-squeaky voice that a lot of young girls had.

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked coldly.

"My name is Cara Moto sir," she said, bowing.

"Moto? So you're a relative of Yugi's?" Mokuba asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I'm his foster sister," Cara said, smiling brightly at him. "Wait, hold on a sec."

She looked intently at Kaiba.

"You're Seto Kaiba!" she said, her smile getting larger. "I've seen you on TV. Yugi's also told me all sorts of stories about you…and you must be Mokuba Kaiba, his younger brother right?"

Mokuba nodded, a faint blush tinting his cheeks when she looked at him with that smile.

"Would you like me to go get Yugi?" Cara then asked, her gaze switching to the older Kaiba. He nodded sharply, his cold blue eyes glaring at her.

Cara didn't flinch at his gaze; instead she nodded, and ran upstairs.

Again, there were the thuds of someone running down the hallway, and then another loud thunk, followed by a 'I thought I moved that darned thing!' and then there was a knock, and muffled voices talking. Then there were two sets of walking feet, and two people emerged from the stairway. The people were Cara, and Yugi Moto.

"Hello Kaiba! Hey Mokuba!" Yugi said in his cheery voice.

Cara then gained a huge smile when she looked at the doorway and saw a guy in tan coveralls standing there.

"The new merchandise is here!" she said, and then turned to Kaiba and Mokuba. "Excuse me Sirs, but I have to go get some things."

With that, the girl ran outside and followed the guy to somewhere.

"Cara told us she was your foster sister Yugi," Mokuba said, turning to Yugi. "I didn't know you had a foster sister."

"She's only been with our family for four months now," Yugi said. "Cara's really nice, and very helpful as I'm sure you've found out…but anyways, what did I do to gain a visit from the Kaiba brothers?"

"Well, I wanted to invite you to my birthday party in the Caribbean," Mokuba said, smiling. "Actually, it's going to be more like a birthday week. You'd be coming with us to the Kaiba mansion in the Caribbean, and spend an entire week there for a sort of vacation. You're allowed to bring one friend."

"Is anyone else invited?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, Seto and I are going to Tea's, Joey's, Serenity's, and Tristan's next," Mokuba said.

The little bell on the door then jingled, and they all turned to see who had come in.

It seemed to be Cara, but her entire upper body was hidden behind two huge boxes.

"Cara!" Yugi cried, rushing over to her.

"I'm fine!" Cara said from behind the boxes, walking to the desk. Yugi then took the top box, and together they walked over to the front desk, and put the boxes behind it. "Thanks Yugi, but I was doing fine."

"But Cara-" Yugi started.

"Yugi, I'm fine," Cara said, playfully glaring at Yugi. "Now, these people came all the way down here to talk to you, so talk to them! I'm fine, really."

With that, Cara took some scissors and opened one of the boxes, before taking out a clipboard and marking off what they had gotten.

Yugi sighed, and stood up, walking back over to the Kaiba's.

"I'll ask my grandpa ok?" Yugi said, regaining his cheerful look. "I hope I'll be able to come though, it sounds really fun."

"Ok Yugi," Mokuba said, and then handed him a piece of paper, "when you get an answer, call this number ok?"

"Ok," Yugi said, agreeing, and then the Kaiba's left.

Yugi then looked back at Cara, and walked over to her.

"Cara, let me help," he said, and then made to help her unpack.

"No Yugi, you have homework to do, I can do this," Cara said, smiling at him, and continuing to unpack the box.

"Cara," Yami said, fixing his dark violet eyes on her. Yugi and he had melded, since Yugi didn't think he was getting anywhere with the stubborn girl, and Yami had a much more commanding voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cara said, turning her head down to look at her work.

"Cara," Yami said, taking the young girl's chin in his hand, and pulling her head up. "I know there's something wrong. Please tell me."

Cara looked into his eyes, which were watching her intensely, before sighing, and looking down.

"I told you and Grandpa that I would work really hard for the shop, and I'm going to do just that," Cara said, looking back at him with her blazing gray eyes.

"Cara, you don't have to work THIS hard though," Yami said, motioning to the boxes. "You could've gotten hurt."

Yami then looked deep into her eyes, and saw the real reason why she was working so hard.

"Cara, you know we won't leave you," Yami said, letting go of her chin. "Don't you trust us enough to know that?"

The younger girl closed her eyes tight.

"I trusted them too, and look what they did to me," she said, her fists clenching at her sides. "If I make myself useful here, then maybe it won't happen again."

Yami rested his hand on her shoulder, and looked at her with kind eyes.

"We won't do that to you Cara, I promise," he said. "You have become part of our family."

Cara then looked up with sad gray eyes, with the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"But I've only been a Moto for four months," Cara said. "What if you change your mind?"  
Then, to Cara's great surprise, Yami pulled her into a hug.

"You may have only been here a few months," he said, resting his head next to her ear, "but both Yugi and I feel like you've been here forever. You are part of our family Cara, and you always will be. Unless you want to leave of course."

Cara was too shocked for words, before she wrapped her arms around Yami and buried her face into his chest.

"I never want to leave," she mumbled.

Yami smiled, resting his hand on the back of her head.

After a few moments, Cara pulled away, and rubbed at her eyes with her hands.

"Thank you Yami," she said, smiling at the young man.

Yami smiled, and nodded, before unmelding, and was then replaced by Yugi.

"And thank you too Yugi," Cara said, hugging Yugi too. "I don't know why I'm so afraid…"

"I understand," Yugi said simply, before pulling away. "Now, how about we finish this up, and then we take a break?"

"But the shop-" Cara started.

"The shop will be fine," Yugi said, smiling.

Cara smiled back, and then nodded.

-Half an hour later-

Cara followed Yugi up the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Do you want a soda?" he asked Cara.

She nodded, smiling.

Yugi went over to the refrigerator, and pulled out a couple of sodas putting one in front of Cara, and putting the other one down as he sat down himself. They both opened their sodas, and drank in silence.

"Grandpa will be happy the new shipment came in," Cara said, breaking the silence.

"Yep," Yugi said, smiling.

The bells downstairs tinkled, and an elderly voice called out, "I'm home!"

"Speak of the devil," Cara said, grabbing her soda and going down the stairs as fast as she could. Yugi followed the girl at a slower pace.

"Hi Grandpa," Cara greeted.

"Hey Grandpa," Yugi said.

"Hello you two," Grandpa said with a smile.

"Guess what Grandpa, the new shipment came in!" Cara said brightly.

"Good, very good. I'm home now Cara, so you can go upstairs now and do what you like."

"You sure Grandpa, I don't mind staying down to help-"

"I'm sure Cara."

"Okay. Call me if you need me!"  
With that, Cara sprinted up the stairs while Yugi stayed down to talk to Grandpa about something.

Cara smiled as she came to her bedroom door.

On it was a sign that said, 'Queen of Games in training'. Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan had made it for her when she had beat most of the kids in her school, and had beaten Tea and Tristan, plus she had beaten Joey once because he had underestimated her.

She then opened her door, and looked around her room. It looked a lot different from the first time she had stayed in it.

The walls were a deep violet now, and the furniture was all black, including the bed frame. White drapes hung over her window, and on her bed there was a dark purple comforter that had little wisps of glitter on it. Beside her bed was a black nightstand with a lamp that was round and white, and had the image of a white unicorn with long silver hair and silver horn and hooves on it.

Cara sighed happily as she fell backwards onto her bed, looking straight up at the Sorceress of Light.

You see, as a little added originality, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Serenity, and Bakura had all come over and helped Cara paint her favorite Duel Monsters on the walls.

Now Silver Fang stood by the doorway under a full moon, the Celtic Guardian stood by the bookcase, his sword stabbed into the ground before him, the Mystical elf stood by the dresser, her hands clasped before her, and other such monsters were painted all over the room. Then, Yugi and Cara had both gotten up on a ladder and painted the Sorceress of Light up on the ceiling above her head, which had resulted in neck cricks for the both of them.

There was then a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" Cara called.

Yugi stepped in with a large smile on his face.

"You're coming with me for a week in the Caribbean," he said, eyes dancing.

Cara looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Mokuba Kaiba invited me to a week-long vacation in the Caribbean to celebrate his birthday, and he said I could bring a friend. That's where you come in.

"But what about Joey? Tea? Tristan? Duke? Bakura? Serenity?"

"Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Serenity are invited, and they'll pick up Duke and Bakura as they're friends."

"But what about Grandpa, the gaming store-"

"I talked with Grandpa, he said it was okay, and one of Grandpa's friends is going to come over to help with the store."

Cara looked somewhat shocked.

"You covered everything didn't you?"

Yugi's eyes were laughing.

"Yep," he said, smiling as big as he could.

"Well okay then. I guess there's nothing keeping me here then, so… WAHOOO!!!!"

Cara then jumped up and got out a suitcase. Items then started flying into the suit-case as fast as Cara could throw them.

Yugi stared at her, before shaking his head and heading to the phone to call Mokuba. 


	4. Carribian, Here I come!

A/N: Hi All! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! This chapter is dedicated to Silverwind89 who spurred me to get off my lazy butt and get the next chapter up! It's also partially dedicated to Kitty, who, unfortunately, may have decided to stop reading. I'm sorry! –Sniff- Anyways, on with it! Sorry if it's a bit short, and, once again, SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

---The next day---

Cara adjusted where the dark blue book bag rested on her shoulder, and picked up her black suitcase.

"Your sure that your friend will be coming? Maybe we should wait until he shows up," Cara said.

"No Cara, he'll be showing up in a while, don't you worry, now go on, you don't want to keep that chauffer waiting all day," Grandpa said, smiling.

"Okay Grandpa," Cara said, and then hugged the old man. "See you in a week."

The girl then went to wait by the door.

"Bye Grandpa," Yugi said, smiling.

"Goodbye Yugi, make sure Cara has some fun," Grandpa said. "She needs it."

"I'll do my best Grandpa," Yugi said. "Though it may take all of our efforts combined, my friends and I will do our best to make sure she has a good time."

Grandpa chuckled, and Yugi waved as he exited the shop with Cara.

When they got in the limousine, they were met by six familiar faces.

"Hi Guys!" Tea said.

"Hey you two," Tristan said.

"Took ya long enough," Joey said from his spot.

It was only after the door was closed, that Yugi and Cara spotted a seventh person they hadn't expected to see.

"Mai!" Cara cried, jumping over to hug the woman.

"Hey kid," Mai said, hugging the girl back.

About two months ago Mai had come to Domino, and Cara had become good friends with the blond woman.

"Hello Mai, didn't expect to see you here," Yugi said when his little sister had pulled away from the woman.

"Yeah, well, I showed up Yesterday and Joey invited me to come along," Mai said, smiling at him.

"Really?" Yugi said, looking at Joey.

"That was a really nice thing to do Joey," Cara said, smiling brightly.

Joey blushed faintly, "Ah, it was nothin'."

When Joey blushed, something awoke in Cara's head. Little gears started turning, and cogs started ticking. But, with a quick shake of the head, everything stopped and returned to normal.

"Where's Serenity?" Cara asked.

"They're flying her in," Joey said, leaning back with a small smile on his face.

Duke and Tristan immediately perked up when they heard Serenity's name.

Cara giggled softly.

She knew that Tristan was in love with Serenity thanks to long talks alone in his car, and she knew that Duke had a thing for her too because he was always acting so dashing around her.

Poor Serenity, two guys after her heart… But Cara had to admit, she thought that Tristan and Serenity would make a great couple. Tristan had stayed loyally by her side when she was in the hospital, and had fallen in love with her, whereas Duke met her later, and liked her kind nature.

To put it simply, in Cara's mind, Tristan had saw and fallen in love with Serenity first, and Duke should go find another girl to fall in love with. Cara wasn't even sure if Duke was really in love with Serenity, or just had a very strong liking towards her…

Those little gears started turning again, and were again, shut up by a quick head shake.

The limousine then took off towards the airport.

-About thirty minutes later-

The entire group stepped out of the limousine, to look at the Kaiba Corp. airplane, where the two Kaiba brothers were waiting on the staircase up to it. A few attendants immediately came up to the Limo and started unpacking the luggage, except for Cara's blue backpack, which she was carrying.

"I have to admit, Kaiba's got some pretty nice stuff," Joey said, looking at the plane.

The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"But where's Serenity?" Tea asked, looking around.

Then, as if on cue, a large helicopter flew down, and out of it jumped Serenity.

The group smiled at her, and she waved at them, before turning back to the helicopter.

First she took her suitcase, and then out stepped another person.

A person no one had expected to see.

Ishizu Ishtar.

The two then walked towards the group, and Serenity ran to her brother to give him a hug.

He hugged her back, and then everyone's attention turned to Ishizu.

"Ishizu and I became friends during the Battle City Tournament," Serenity explained. "When Mokuba called me up I thought I would invite her as my friend. She accepted."

"It's good to see you again Ishizu," Yugi said, smiling.

Ishizu nodded.

"And it is good to see you too Yugi," she said.

Cara then stepped forward.

"We haven't met, I'm Cara," she said, bowing slightly. "And you're Ishizu Ishtar. Yugi's told me about you, and any friend of Serenity's is a friend of mine."

Ishizu smiled, and bowed in return.

"Well, I guess we should get going," Bakura said, turning towards the plane.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and then headed to the plane.

They all walked into the plane, until Ishizu tried to go in.

Kaiba stepped in front of the doorway.

"Sorry, but we don't let nuts on," he said coldly.

Ishizu looked downcast, and was about to turn around, when Cara stepped up with a fierce stubbornness in her eyes.

"Listen here Seto Kaiba," she said, marching straight up to him, and looking up into his stoic eyes. "You said that anyone you invited could bring one friend. Serenity chose Miss Ishtar, so you practically invited her yourself. So let her on!"

"No," Kaiba said, with a smirk.

Cara scowled.

"Well, in the end, it's MOKUBA'S birthday party isn't it?" she said, crossing her arms. "Why don't we let HIM decide?"

The two turned to Mokuba, whose eyes had widened at the sudden decision.

Finally, the young boy turned to Ishizu.

"Well… I don't like your brother much," he admitted, "but you haven't done anything bad so far. You can come."

Ishizu smiled, and Kaiba grudgingly let her on board.

Cara threw a smug smirk at Kaiba, and walked onboard, ignoring the cold eyes on her back.

When she came on, she heard Joey and Tristan clapping wildly, and felt the former clap her on the back.

"Way to go kid! Standing up to ol' Kaiba," he said, grinning.

Cara grinned back, and then looked around the large space.

Couches lined the sides, and the back, and various small tables stood in front of the couches. A refridgerator stood at the front, which Joey promptly helped himself too, and there were even some games in the glass cabinets above the seats.

Everyone took a seat on the couches, Mokuba choosing to sit in the back, while his brother went to tell the pilot they were ready.

Cara chose to sit by Yugi, and settled her backpack in the unoccupied space next to her.

He looked at her, and smiled, before turning back to the quiet conversation he was having with Tea.

The young girl once again chose to look around, noting that Tristan and Duke both sat next to Serenity, and were glaring at eachother over the top of her head, and that Joey had chosen to sit next to Mai, and was currently explaining the miracle that was the BLT.

Laughing quietly, the girl looked up as Kaiba passed, and watched as he sat down next to his brother, saying something softly to him.

She also saw the gentleness that softened the young man's deep blue eyes, and a small smile crept onto her face.

Maybe he wasn't such a cold-hearted CEO after all…

Kaiba's eyes hardened again when he noticed her looking his way, and he returned her gaze with a cold glare.

Cara chuckled again, and looked out the window next to her head.

"Here I come, Carribean," she murmured.

"Whether they're ready or not," Yugi whispered in her ear, causing the young girl to giggle.


	5. AN with funny side show

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an Update! I'm using a different computer to get this message out because my computer went bye bye. So please, have mercy. I'll probably be back in about a month. So please, don't stop reading my story or checking back. Goodbye, and thank you for reading this author notice. AND PLEASE DON'T TURN ME IN FOR HAVING A CHAPTER FULLY DEDICATED TO AN AUTHOR NOTICE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I CAN'T USE MY COMPUTER! -Ahem-

Dog Ruler: oo well that was quite a random outburst.

Me: -Pulls out katana and points it right in DR's face- -Growls- Don't even.

Dog Ruler: -Rolls her eyes- like you would actually hurt me.

Me: -Murderous glint in eye- Do you want to try me?

Dog Ruler: Ah -gulp-...

Me: Go play your video games.

Dog Ruler: Yes ma'am. -Runs off-

Me: -Grins, and then sheaths katana- -Turns back to readers- Thank you for your time. -bows- Please understand.

Ja ne! 


	6. Welcome to Kaiba Mansion

A/N: Well, by puppy-dog-eyeing the use of my mom's laptop, I am able to update this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Hopefully I will be able to gain continuous use of her laptop to make regular updates. I'm gonna try to aim for about one a week, but most likely it'll be something like one every week and a half to two weeks, depending on what my oh-so-fickle muse decides. –Glares at muse who is, even as we speak, trying to give TQ a new idea- WOULD YOU STOP IT ALREADY! I HAVE TO FINISH THE OTHER STORIES I HAVE FIRST! Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as possible, and hopefully my muse will inspire me to continue to write on the laptop I'm using now (which won't connect to internet) and my mother will let me continue to update with hers. Let's hope eh? Thank you to all my readers, for being faithful and continuing to read, and please, understand my plight. –bows- Arigato!

A few hours later Yugi had dropped off to sleep, as had Joey, Serenity, and Mokuba.

Kaiba had sat next to his brother, staring blankly into space, while Tea and Bakura were talking quietly. Duke and Tristan were still watching each other, and Mai was reworking a duelist strategy.

Cara had just finished reading her favorite duelist magazine, when Ishizu walked over to her, smiling.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me," she told the younger girl.

Cara smiled, and then looked at the peacefully sleeping Yugi, who was murmuring something about dancing Kuribos.

"Why don't we go sit over there?" Cara whispered, motioning to a section of vacant couch.

Ishizu nodded, and the two girls walked over to the couch, and sat down beside each other.

"It was no problem," Cara said, smiling, "earlier I mean. Kaiba was being a jerk."

The young girl glanced over at Kaiba, who returned her look coldly.

Cara smirked, and turned back to Ishizu.

"And it was fun."

Ishizu chuckled, and shook her head.

"You're very bold, aren't you?" she asked, laughter still in her voice.

Cara grinned at the Egyptian woman.

"Yep!" she answered happily, causing Ishizu to laugh again.

After a while, the two girls got to talking about their lives, and the inevitable question came up.

"Cara, how did you meet Yugi?" Ishizu asked.

Cara's eyes glazed over for a moment, and she was silent for a few more, before she finally decided to answer.

"We met in the woods around Domino," she said, fidgeting with the hem of her Tank Top. "I was alone there…"

She steeled herself for the question that was sure to follow.

"Why were you alone?"

"My parents… left me there."

Silence reigned.

"I'm sorry Cara," Ishizu said gently.

"It's okay," the young girl said, shrugging it off like it was no big deal. "Not your fault is it?"

Tea and Bakura then walked over, and the group of four started up a conversation about their favorite duelist cards.

Taking unnoticed deep breaths, Cara fought back the prickling in her eyes, and forced the grief down. She could cry later, but not right now. She would bite off her own tongue before she cried in front of Kaiba.

As more hours passed, people woke up, and joined the conversation, which had changed from Favorite cards, to dueling tactics, to new cards, to other games, and so on and so forth.

The co-pilot then entered the room.

"We'll be landing in about ten minutes, so you should probably start preparing to disembark," said the young, good-looking man.

There was a the sound of various quiet 'okays' and 'all rights', as people shuffled around, throwing away garbage and gathering the stuff they had brought with them onboard.

Kaiba stood up, and walked to the cockpit, apparently deciding to supervise as they landed.

Mokuba sat quietly on his section of the couch, and Cara decided to join him.

Grabbing her back and stuffing her magazine back into it, she sat next to him.

"So, do you duel?" she asked conversationally.

"A little," Mokuba answered, "though I'm no where near as good as Seto."

Cara smiled.

"Yeah, I know how that feels. Yugi's currently tutoring me in good tactics and so forth. Maybe you and I could duel sometime, to see if we're at the same level."

Mokuba nodded.

"I'd like that," he said, smiling at her.

Cara grinned back, and felt the airplane start to descend.

"Well, it seems that we're here," she said, leaning back on her seat.

"I think you guys'll like it," the boy said, leaning back as well. "It's right on the water, and it's also fairly secluded from the nearby city, so it's quiet."

"I've never been to the Caribbean before," Cara admitted.

"It's nice here. The water's always warm, so it's like swimming in a bath, and the people around here are pretty relaxed and friendly."

He smiled at some memory.

"Seto and I used to always come here for our vacation, but those started to vanish. It's been about two years since I've been here last…"

"Really? He didn't let you take vacations!"

You threw a glare at the door.

"No, he would've, if I asked, but he could never go with me before. This time I altered his schedule so he could, and wouldn't miss any important meetings."

Cara's eyes widened, and then she grinned.

"Wicked!"

Mokuba smiled back.

"Thanks."

As the plane touched down on the runway, the two kids talked about fairly trivial things, such as what duel monsters they liked, what kind of stuff they were both interested in, and so on.

When the plane had come to a stop however, Kaiba appeared, and took his brother to be first off the plane, glaring at Cara on the way.

In reply, Cara stuck her tongue out at him when no one else was looking, causing him to come close to growling.

Cara grinned in an evil 'got-ya' way, and followed the two to the doors, waiting for Yugi before she stepped out- into a world that looked a lot like the one she had just left.

"You losers get that limo," was all Kaiba said before getting into his white Kaiba Corp. limo.

Cara rolled her eyes.

"My, how wonderfully kind of you Kaiba," she whispered sarcastically to Yugi.

"Be nice," he said, laughing quietly.

"See you guys there!" Mokuba said, waving, before he shut the door.

The rest of the guests made their way to the black limo waiting for them, and then clambered in while random Kaiba Corp. people loaded up their suit cases into yet another, smaller, car.

When they drove off, the older guys launched into a conversation about what they thought was going to happen during this week, while Cara looked out the window at the airport landing strip.

"It'll get better," Yugi said. "Just wait."

"I know," Cara said grinning, and then joined in the conversation with the others.

-At Kaiba Mansion-

When Cara stepped out of the Limo, she was met instantly by a warm, fresh breeze that carried with it the smell of the ocean.

Looking around, Cara drank in the beauty of what she saw in front of her.

Kaiba mansion was a large building, but not ominous, seeing as how it was painted in a light tan color. Dark brown trim decorated the windows, and slatted white shutters were left open and inviting. White stone steps extended from the large front doors, which stood there, white with their spotless golden knockers.

Two large flowerbeds were placed on either side of the front steps, and looked like they extended around the back. A large marble statue of the Sorceress Calypso (From the Odyssey, people) stood in front of the stairs, surrounded by various flowering plants.

And best of all, the deep blue ocean extended into the distance, shimmering in the sunset.

Cara was left breathless at the sight, though perhaps it was jet lag.

"It's beautiful," Tea murmured from beside the girl, and everyone nodded in agreement.

The front doors then opened, and seven people stepped out.

The oldest of them was a man who looked about fifty to sixty, and had a short mane of hair, and a bushy silver mustache. He was dressed in gray pinstripe pants, a white shirt, red tie, and a black dress coat.

He was followed by four fairly normal looking girls dressed in maid outfits, and a lithe, rather tall man in a cook's uniform.

The last two were girls, the first of which had long, wild red hair, emerald green eyes, and VERY tanned skin. She stood at about 5' 11" and was wearing a white blouse, and a black miniskirt.

The second girl had short, chin length blond hair that curved around her face, and had half moon glasses perched in front of her vibrant turquoise eyes. Her skin, unlike the red-haired girl, was only slightly tanned, she stood about 5' 9", and she was wearing the same thing as the first girl.

"I am Thomas Kent, the butler," the mustached man said, bowing. "Master Kaiba has all ready arrived, and asked that I introduce you to the staff, and then take you to your rooms."

Everyone nodded.

"These will be your maids, Miss Jasmine, Leticia, Laura, and Jessica," he said, motioning to each of the girls in time.

They all bowed.

Then the butler motioned to the tall man in the chef's clothes.

"This will be your chef, Jeffery Ridge."

He then turned to the two women.

"And these are his assistants, Esmerelda Lovell and Elisabeth Cole."

"Hello," Yugi said, and that greeting was echoed in various different ways varying from 'yo' to 'nice to meet you'.

The chef then stepped forward, parting his dark lips to reveal a sparkling row of white teeth.

"Welcome to de island!" he said, in a very Caribbean voice, spreading his arms to indicate everywhere around them.

Cara smiled, immediately liking his warm, welcoming tone.

He noticed that, and grinned at her, winking.

"Now, if you'll pick up your luggage, Miss Jasmine and I will take you to your rooms," Mr. Kent said.

Everyone turned around, to find their luggage piled next to the limo.

The help waited as the group sorted out their various belongings, and then Jasmine and Mr. Kent walked towards the door, with everyone following behind.

Once they stepped inside, the chef, his assistants, and the other maids separated from the visiting herd.

"If the young sirs would follow me," Kent said stiffly, turning and walking towards the stairs on to the left of the foyer.

The boys turned to their female companions.

"I guess this is goodnight girls," Joey said, waving.

Duke and Tristan both said goodnight to Serenity, Duke being as dashing as possible while Tristan tried to imitate him.

Yugi walked up to Cara as they said their goodnights, and smiled.

"Night Cara," Yugi said, squeezing her shoulder.

"Sweet dreams Yugi," she replied, smiling back.

The boys then followed Kent up the stairs, waving to the girls from the landing.

Jasmine smiled at them.

"Please follow me misses," she said in a light, accented voice.

The girls followed the young maid up the right hand stairs, and they came to the same landing the boys had waved from, before stepping down a long hallway lined with doors.

"What's up those stairs?" Cara asked, noticing the large set of stairs in the middle of the Landing.

"Up there are the Masters' rooms," she replied.

Cara nodded, and then followed the rest of the group down the hallway.

"Pick whatever room you like misses."

The girls immediately started opening doors, gasping at the lavish interiors, and choosing which one they liked best.

Finally, once they had settled on rooms, Jasmine stepped forward again.

"Dinner will be brought to your rooms in a few minutes misses," she said, smiling. "Welcome to Kaiba mansion."

The young woman then turned around, and walked back down the hallway and down the stairs.

The girls smiled at each other.

"Well, goodnight!" Tea said cheerfully, before heading to her room.

The other girls echoed her farewell, and headed to their own rooms.

Serenity smiled at Cara as they opened their doors.

"Looks like we're going to be neighbors," she said.

Cara smiled, and nodded, before entering her room and closing the door behind her.

The young girl had chosen a room that had a light yellow on the walls, reminding her greatly of the color of Italian Plaster. All the furnishings and trim were done in a dark wood, including the small French doors that led to a fair-sized balcony. A deep red coverlet covered the four-poster bed, and had varying red throw pillows with golden detail. A heavily inlaid trunk lay at the bed's foot, and a desk with a carved wood desk lamp stood by the door. A large bookcase stood in one corner, and on it's connecting wall there was the door to a small bathroom. (A/N: Holy crap. My mom has me watching waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to much HGTV.)

After setting down her bags, Cara walked over to the bookcase, finding books on subjects differing from Animal-related Literature to books on woodcarving.

The young girl nodded at the books, and turned around, walking to the bed. She sat down on the red coverlet, and sank delightfully.

She smiled, and laid back, enjoying the peacefulness.

A knock then came on the door, causing Cara to turn her head.

"Dinner Miss," a young, female voice called from the other side.

"Come on in," Cara replied, sitting up.

The young maid Cara remembered Kent introducing as Leticia stepped in, with a somewhat small trey of food.

"After the long flight we thought you might want to get to bed as soon as possible," she explained.

"Thank you," Cara said politely, to which Leticia smiled before leaving.

Looking down at her meal, Cara smiled.

Clam Chowder.

One of her favorite soups in the world, and prepared by an assumedly great chef as well.

The young girl quickly dug in, finishing it in a few minutes (it was a small bowl), and enjoying every spoonful.

Cara then yawned, and was shocked by how tired she suddenly was.

_Jet lag perhaps?_ She thought, and then shrugged.

Whatever it was, no point in delaying sleep was there?

Cara carefully carried the tray over to the desk, setting it on the polished wood, before getting her pajamas out of her suitcase. Said pajamas consisted of light gray shorts and an oversized T-shirt.

Slipping out of her day clothes and into her night ones, Cara piled the throw pillows on the floor, before slipping under the crisp white sheets and laying her head on the simple white pillow.

Sighing in comfort and pleasure, Cara slowly drifted off to a wonderful sleep.

And she had dreams of warm Caribbean Isles, and drinks with frilly little umbrellas in them.


End file.
